


Stable Lays

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Short vignettes featuring the lovely ladies of the Stables of Hyrule





	Stable Lays

 

 

Despite her appearances, Myti wasn’t what one would call ‘overweight. Rather she was actually quite muscular and stocky. The one place where any form of fat was actually in her chest. The amnesiac now understood that as he watched the now-topless woman massage his sensitive penis with her assets.

 

The black-tressed matron lightly hummed to herself as her hands fondled her breasts against his hard shaft. Off to the side, her vest and cap were carefully placed in a bucket alongside a pair of towels. If there was one thing she’d learned as a single mother, it was that you always, ALWAYS, prepare for a mess.

 

They weren’t too far from the stable; the tree just behind the horse enclosure to be precise. While neither could see around the thick trunk, they could both hear the clatter and bustle around the fire as the inhabitants of the Outskirt Stable sat down to a communal dinner. If their absence was noted, neither one had keyed into that fact.

 

But dinner was far from the stocky mother’s mind; her little girl was stuffing her face and driving poor Canni up a wall. That left the mother to her own devices; specifically, using her bountiful bosom as a trap to squeeze the new traveler’s dick. Something she’d wanted to do ever since the haggard yet enticing man had wandered into the stable that afternoon.

 

The sound of flesh rubbing against flesh barely registered over the evening symphony. There wasn’t any form of passion or emotion attached to their liaison; just a brief act to let off some steam. The only downside wasn’t even her knees in the dirt, but the smell of Link’s dick.

 

Even if the boy did have a less musky smell, Myti simply never enjoyed the taste of cock. Sure she’d have no objections to a nice shot of cum on her face or a dollop dripping into her lips, but she’d never, EVER want to stuff another penis in her mouth for the rest of her days. She’d stick to using her vest puppies alone for the clearly pent up boy and didn’t expect he’d be complaining anytime soon.

 

The blond had kept his hands to his side the entire time, not trusting himself on what to under the older woman’s ministrations. But as he felt his balls churn and ready to inevitably unleash, his palms reached up and gripped her shoulders as the first shot hit her right in the face. The act caused her to instinctively close her eyes as she held her breasts in place with her elbows and relished in the mess.

 

Myti hummed with delight as she felt rope after rope of cum splash on across her face. No doubt some of the sticky residue was dripping onto her boobs or getting mixed into her hair. Honestly, she didn’t mind the mess, that’s what the towel was for after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Warming my way back into writing Zelda again. The DLC was a lot of fun and traveling across the breadth of the land to each set of challenges renewed my love and passion for this game and its charming denizens. I really liked that they incorporated existing NPCs to some of the challenges (Traysi’s bit in the Gerudo Desert was particularly fantastic, and is going to be hilarious once I eventually get to that point in the series), and the actual trials themselves were pretty clever and great ways to test my old adage (Magnesis all the metal, Stasis on what can be moved, and remember you have Cryosis). And hey; now I need to find out who’s going to get railed over the Master Cycle Zero…so that’s a thing.
> 
> These are my attempts to go back to my original plan for Goddess’ Eyes; no plot, no characters (per se), limited words, just rutting. There’s not really going to be any ‘hook’ to these, just picking a stable girl (preferably the one that has more of an identity besides just changing out gear) and writing a scenario. No continuity, no narrative, just fucking. If I'm honest these are warmups with a little more thought put in, and they'll be updated whenever I find something that doesn't make me delete it at the end of the day. Anyway, hope you all enjoy.


End file.
